Legend of Link: Sailing and Treasure Finding
by Yoru95
Summary: Link was just lounging on the ship as usual, but is interrupted when their ship is attacked. Why are the monsters stronger than before? Link makes startling discoveries and Tetra succumbs to her inner pirate as they navigate the seas.
1. Chapter 1

***This started as just some random writing before I moved on to some other stories I'm working on, but it turned into something more than a short scene.**

**I do not own Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass***

Chapter 1

Link leaned against the side of the ship, his back to the waters. They had been out at sea for days and days and had not come across and sign of land, or other ships for that matter. Gazing beyond to the horizon, he saw dark clouds. Sighing, he glanced toward the helm where Tetra stood. A storm was coming; would she have them weigh anchor or sail on?

He didn't have to wait long for an answer. Tetra called out orders, "Set her to full sail! We make for the Isle of Ember!"

Link frowned. It had been quite a while since they had ventured there. Niko asked, "Are you sure you want to head to the Isle of Ember?"

Tetra spared him a glance, "Of course, it is the closest island to us." Turning fully toward him, she continued, "Unless you would rather we wait out the storm."

Niko cast a glance toward the storm, "No, to the Isle of Ember, it is."

Tetra asked Link, "Do you have a better idea?"

Link shrugged, "You're the captain. You decide."

He left the deck to take shelter in the cabin. Tetra rolled her eyes, "Some hero you are." Pushing thoughts of him from her mind, she turned to her pirate crew, "Let's get a move on, boys. We may yet beat the storm to the isle!" With orders given, she made her way inside the cabin to talk to Link.

When she entered the cabin, she quickly found Link asleep. She stalked toward him with every intention of waking him as roughly as possible, but she had taken no more than a step or two when Link opened an eye and asked, "Did you need something, Tetra?"

She stopped, "Link, this is no time for you to be sleeping. Get up and help out on deck."

Link shrugged, "It's wearisome. I'd much rather stay here."

"How can this be the same person who saved me?! You won't even lend a hand to the crew."

Link glanced at his hands, "I don't know about yours, but my hands are firmly attached."

Exasperated, she turned and left as she mumbled, "Unbelievable."

As soon as the door closed behind her, Link stood and peered through the window that had been above him. He didn't care much for sailing. He was more than capable of steering a ship and securing lines and sails, but he was much more comfortable on land. On a clear day of clear skies, the water would be calm and sailing would be smooth. He didn't mind those days. The horizon was beautiful and ocean life would easily be seen. Most other days he would nap, either on deck, in the cabin or, on occasion, in the crow's nest. Tetra didn't like it, but there was hardly anything for him to do on a ship. Pushing those thoughts from his head, he turned his attention to the waters. Already the waves had ceased to be calm. He doubted they'd reach the Isle of Ember before the storm reached them.

Quite suddenly, the ship lurched to the side. Link lost his balance momentarily, but was spared from falling on his face when the ship tilted back and slowly evened out once more. He hurried out onto the deck, wondering what happened. The moment he stepped outside, he heard Tetra call, "Did we hit a reef?!"

Niko was the one who answered, "It couldn't have been a reef!"

Link ran toward the railing on the starboard side and peered over. It wasn't long until he spotted what had hit them. He shouted to the crew, "Away from the sides!" Turning to Tetra, he added, "It's a Gyorg!"

Tetra stiffened. She didn't think monsters would still be roaming the seas. She hated to see what they'd encounter on land. Calling back to Link, she asked, "Link! Can you man the cannon?!"

He nodded. Sparing a glance at the creature, he saw it was coming for a second attack. Not wasting another minute, he hurried around and up the stairs toward the back of the ship. Taking hold of the mounted cannon, he carefully aimed at the oncoming creature as he lit the fuse with a match. He followed the creature and the ship jerked slightly as the cannon fired. A second later, it hit the creature head on. For a moment there was silence, but Link knew better. The Gyorg could very well be hiding beneath them. With the sky greying as storm clouds rolled in, it was becoming too dark to see much in the water.

Then someone shouted, "It's coming from the port side!"

In the silence, one of the crew had reloaded the cannon. With the cannon loaded once more, Link spun to his left, his eyes scanning the water for the creature. Finding it almost immediately, he lit the fuse. Just as the cannon was about to fire, the ship jerked violently. Something had impacted their starboard side. The cannon ball missed the creature, crashing into the waters behind it. Link cast a glance starboard, only to find another gyorg had appeared. It wasn't uncommon for them to travel in groups of two or three, but it was usually fairly easy to spot them ahead of time.

Link called to Tetra at the helm, "Tetra! You need to steer this ship clear of them!"

Tightening her grip on the wheel, she called in response, "What do you think I've been doing?!"

Link tightened his grip on the cannon to keep from voicing his thoughts. He was more frustrated that he hadn't seen the second gyorg than that Tetra wasn't maneuvering well. With the cannon reloaded once more and Tetra steering the ship around the creatures, Link took aim at the first one once again. He lit the fuse. This time, it fired without interruption and hit the creature which sank to the depths of the sea.

"It's going to ram us!"

Link didn't know who had shouted and it didn't really matter. The cannon was still being reloaded. He wouldn't be able to fire it in time. Just as the creature seemed about to come in contact with the side of the ship, a shot was heard and the creature disappeared. It reappeared some ways off, but still focused on their ship. The cannon finally reloaded, Link didn't hesitate and took the shot.

The waters were silent. Link breathed a sigh of relief. He hoped down onto the main desk and made his way to the helm. As he approached, Tetra asked, "Are you sure we're safe now?"

Link shrugged. Though his demeanor had shifted to the more uncaring front he often put up, his eyes were alert. Glancing beyond off to the ship's right, he said, "I doubt we'll have to worry about any more of those creatures for now." Glancing back at Tetra, he continued, "We're not the only ship on the water here."

Tetra looked over the water, "Friend of foe?"

Link shrugged, "We won't know until we check it out."

She glared at him, "A storm is coming and with our ship damaged as it is, you propose we head away from land?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Hardly." When he said no more, Tetra gestured for him to continue. So he did, "It's as you said: A storm is coming. They'll likely be heading to the nearest port as well so it is more than likely our paths will cross." Casting a glance over the water, he finished, "That, and they are in sight."

Tetra followed his gaze. A ship was well within their sights. She turned back to Link, "Did you know they were there?"

Link nodded, "Someone on that ship shot the second gyorg before it hit us."

"Are you sure?" Though Link remained silent, his look said it all. Tetra thought a moment, but ultimately, her decision didn't change. They would head straight for the Isle of Ember.

Seeing this, Link shrugged and made his way back to the cabin, but before entering, he glanced at the other ship. Someone on that ship had spared them for sustaining severe damage to their vessel. He supposed he should feel relieved, but he was quite the opposite. Before, gyorg would die in just a single shot, but the two they faced did not. They were stronger. After the Ghost Ship affair had been dealt with, monsters had practically become nonexistent. He shook his head; it didn't matter much. It was likely the few monsters that survived simply adapted.

He was about to head into the cabin to nap, but changed his mind. Instead, he turned to his right and made his way down a set of stairs to where most of the crew slept and where some supplies were stored. As expected, it was dark. Link knew there was a lantern on a desk just inside and to the left and as he came off that last step, he was met with a surprise. Water.

Apparently there was a leak somewhere, likely from being rammed twice on the starboard side. The water came only half way to his knees and was freezing. He made his way to the lantern and lit it with a match from a box that set beside it. As soon as it lit, the room was filled with light and Link was shocked to see how much water had leaked in.

Link frowned. He was nearly knee-deep in sea water and was rising. It didn't take him long to find the source of the in-flowing water. There was a hole in the side of the ship. It was maybe the size of his fist, but regardless of size, it was allowing the water to flow in. Sighing, he muttered to himself, "Tetra is not going to like this."

With a last glance around the room, he went back up the stairs to inform the captain of the ship.

* * *

Some ways from Tetra's ship, the captain of the Nightly watched. She had seen the gyorg and had given the order to fire, but had no idea if he was on the ship.

"Captain, a storm is on its way. What are your orders?"

She glanced at her first mate, "We sail for the Isle of Ember. I don't want to risk sailing in the storm any more than necessary."

"Of course." Then to the crew, "All hands, full sail! We make for the Isle of Ember!"

The captain turned to her first mate, "And Don, why don't we pull up alongside that ship. I'd like a few words with its captain."

Don nodded, "Aye, Captain."

***Well, this was quite unexpected. I'm not sure if I'll continue this, but I just might, just because it's a different portrayal of Link. If you think I should continue, leave a comment/review to say so, or even a PM is fine.***


	2. Chapter 2

***So some readers thought I should continue this, so here's the next chapter. In between writing Return to Twilight and college stuff, I was able to write this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass.***

Chapter 2

When Link reached the top of the stairs, he scanned the deck, searching for Tetra. As expected, she was steering the ship and shouting orders. With a heavy sigh, he stepped out into the rain and hurried across the deck of the ship, side-stepping members of the crew who busily manned the sail and lines. Lightening flashed and thunder rolled, waves crashing relentlessly into the ship. He would much rather be inside as he was drenched by the time he reached Tetra.

Glancing at him, Tetra asked, "Finally decided to help out, did you?"

Link smirked, "Hardly."

"If you're not going to help, you'll just be in the way. Why don't you – "

"We're taking on water. And fast."

"What?!" Hurrying to get below deck, she shouted, "Link, take the wheel!"

The wheel was spinning rapidly and the ship lurched. Steering a ship in the midst of a storm was not what he had thought he'd be doing. He gripped the wheel and fought against the wind and waves, water splashing him from the sides as heavy rain pelted him from above. He could hardly see in front of him, but he was sure of the direction in which the Isle of Ember lay.

Distantly, Link heard Tetra shouting orders. She must have gathered some of the crew to join her below deck, likely to try to stop the inflow of water. Sparing a glance around him, he noticed the ship closing in on them. Friend or Foe? He didn't know. He turned his mind from it; it didn't matter right now.

* * *

Wind and water battered her ship as her first mate steered toward the Isle of Ember. As the crew ran back and forth, she stood in the center of the deck, watching. As captain of the Nightly, she probably should do more to help. Her crew was skilled and knew how to handle the ship, but to get through the storm, every hand would be needed to reach the isle. Despite knowing this, she could not drag her eyes from the ship ahead of them. Was he on the ship? She needed his help…Her home needed his help…

"Captain! We're prepared to board the ship!"

She glanced up at Don, "There'll be no need for that. They likely want to get out of this storm as much as we do."

Don nodded and hurried to assist others. Taking a deep breath, she made her way toward the side of her ship as they pulled alongside the other ship. It had not taken them very long to catch up, even in the midst of the storm. She scanned the crew of the other ship, discerning few faces as their coats whipped around them. Her eyes settled on a person who wore no cloak and stood at the helm, behind the wheel.

* * *

"Orders, Captain?!"

Tetra stood on the deck of her ship, drenched in sea water. Water was still flooding below deck, but at a much slower pace. Despite that, the ship was travelling much slower and the other ship was gaining on them.

"Captain! Your orders!"

Niko was shouting again. Tetra turned her attention to him and realized the other ship had begun to pull alongside them. She could see many people running back and forth on the ship, but one stood still looking over the water toward them. Tetra turned to Link who remained at the wheel. Before she had said a word, Link met her gaze and shook his head. Tetra sighed and made her way to join him. She had been going to ask if he'd be able to maneuver them away from the other ship, but it seemed that wasn't possible.

Link glanced at Tetra as she approached, "Even if we could maneuver away from them, they would catch up to us in moments."

Tetra watched the other ship, "What do you suppose we do?"

Link shrugged, "You're the captain."

Tetra turned to glare at him, but realized he was unsure of what course of action they should take. With the ship damaged, there really wasn't much they could do. Taking a deep breath, she made her way toward the railing, grabbing a rope. She tied the rope about her waist while one of the crew secured the other end around the main mast. The last thing she wanted was to be washed overboard by the rolling waves. Reaching the railing, she had a clear, unobstructed view of the young woman who stood on the other ship. She called out over the storm, "Identify yourself!"

The response came almost immediately, an echo of herself, "Identify yourselves!"

Tetra glared, "That is none of your business. If you do not identify yourself, we will assume you are an enemy!"

The response, again, was immediate, "With a ship like that, you pose no threat to us! Or anything on the water, for that matter!"

Link shook his head, hearing them argue. He passed the wheel to Niko, who was more than a little flustered, and made his way to join Tetra, but stopping a short ways behind, just out of sight of the other woman. He asked, "We can't afford to get into a fight. The ship won't hold."

Tetra nodded and whispered back, "I know, but she's being stubborn, what do you want me to do?"

Link smirked, "Reminds me of someone else I know."

Tetra was about to ask what he meant, but he was gone.

* * *

The captain of the Nightly waited, but no response came. She didn't want to give away any of their own information and had hoped the other captain would concede, but that was not the case. She waited, but there was no response. She did, however, see a shadow pass behind her and stay there a moment before disappearing. She wondered who or what that was. When still no answer came, she opened her mouth to call out, but a warning shout from Don drew her attention elsewhere.

Don rushed up to her, often casting glances over his shoulder, "Someone's boarded the ship."

She glanced back over at the other ship. It had to have come from them. Turning to Don, she asked, "How? We would have noticed."

He shrugged, casting another glance over his shoulder, "So far, we've no idea. He's done nothing to suggest he means us harm, but he is frightening the crew. I've never seen someone so stealthy. The crew have no idea what's going on."

"Find him. We need to be alert to keep this ship afloat."

"Aye, Captain."

The captain sighed as Don left her, to search the ship. Moments later, a voice spoke, coming from somewhere nearby, "So you are the captain of this ship."

* * *

Link watched as the woman turned around quickly, searching for the voice that spoke. Shifting his weight, he moved closer to her and asked, "What brings you so close to our ship?"

Eventually, her eyes settled on him, answer his question with one of her own, "Who are you?"

Smiling slightly, he responded, "It's only fair you give me your name before asking mine."

She countered, "A gentleman would offer his name and cooperation to a woman."

Link chuckled, "I never said I was a gentleman." He saw her stiffen and her hand drifted to a sword that hung at her waist.

Wary now, she said, "So, you are a pirate."

Link shrugged, "Not quite a pirate, but that's not to say I'm not."

She frowned, not understanding, "What does that even mean? Who are you?"

"It's nothing of consequence." Link shifted back on his heels, watching waves rise and fall, crashing into both ships. "I'm a young man on a ship sailing for the Isle of Ember." Meeting her gaze, "I can only assume that is where you are headed, unless you intend to wait out the storm in these harsh waters."

Partially ignoring what he had said, she said, "You have not yet answered my question. Who are you and what are you doing on me ship?"

"You asked who I am more than once, but you never once asked me why I was on your ship." By this time, some of the crew had taken note of his presence and some had drawn weapons, warily approaching him. Link was not worried, but he didn't want to prolong his visit any more than necessary. Turning his attention to the woman, he asked, "What is your name?" She gave him no answer right away. Instead, she drew her sword, the blade of it a gentle curve, but still sharp. Link wasn't worried. Hardly paying attention to the crew, he said, "If you want your crew to be able to keep this ship on course, have them sheath their weapons."

She paid him no mind, "You are outnumber on a ship other than your own."

Link shrugged, "Perhaps, but we are both in the middle of the ocean while a storm rages around us."

Before she could reply, the ship lurched beneath them. She lost her balance momentarily as the ship continued to lurch beneath them, the waves and winds battering it. Link steadied her, "I'll be the better person and ends this pointless demonstration of pride." Stepping away from her, he continued, "My name is Link and the ship I was on is damaged. We can't afford to linger here, but nor can we speed away."

Turning away from him, embarrassed that she had lost her balance when she had been on ships all her life, she replied, "My name is Luna, Captain of the Nightly."

Link made his way toward the railing and leaned over, grabbing the rope he had used to get over, "Now that those formalities are out of the way, on behalf of the captain, I ask that you assist us in getting to port."

Luna nodded without thinking. Link tied one end of the rope into a loop and expertly tossed it across the expanse of water between the two ships. Niko caught it and secured it to the ship. Then, Link tied the other end around his waist. He'd have to swim to get back to the other ship. As he jumped into the freezing black waters, he distantly heard Luna shout orders to her crew.

***Okay, so here ends chapter 2. I haven't thought of a good storyline quite yet, but I do enjoy writing. Please leave a comment/review to let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your opinions. Until next time.***


End file.
